Between Darkness and Light
by MakeItStick
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi are becoming friends. Dark and Daisuke think it's to make up for Satoshi being weird, Krad thinks it'll help Satoshi become closer to Dark, but does Satoshi have other thoughts in mind? DarkxKrad Satoski
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own DN Angel or anything related to it. **

"_Oh Risa! You're so amazing!" Daisuke smiled and hugged Risa, and then he looked up and saw Hiwatari. He screamed, why the hell was Hiwatari there? Where was Risa? He took away his hands, and leaned back, only to fall back into a deep black abyss. _

"Ahh!" Daisuke sat up and gasped. _It was only a dream._ Daisuke reassured himself, as he wiped sweat from him forehead. "But why would I dream of Hiwatari?" He accidently said aloud, and regretted it, when Dark made one of his usual remarks.

_Because you're secretly in love with him! Admit it! _

"Na Ah!" Daisuke whined back, he did not! No, he was assured Hiwatari was the last boy-no person on earth daisuke liked. He was strange and always snuck up on him.

_All right, but when you're off in a corner kissing, I say I told you so! _Dark pulled daisuke out of his thoughts and got him out of bed. He got dressed as he shook the dream and headed down stairs for breakfast. Daisuke was sure, by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, that he did not love Hiwatari.

###

Hiwatari woke with a blistering headache. The events of the previous night had all come rushing back to him immediately when he awoke, and his room was no less a reminder. Books laid strune about on the floor, his keyboard and mouse hung over the side of his desk, papers everywhere. Krad was going to be the death of him. Despite what his father said about separating them once they found Dark. Hiwatari rubbed his eyes and wrapped himself in his bed sheets while he made his way over to his closet to ready for school. Everything about last night was awful, except for his dream, and somehow it kept him going all throughout the morning. He remembered how they held each other, how they kissed, how his hair felt in Hiwatari's hands. It was so ridiculous, that red hair of his, but he loved it anyways. Then without another though, Hiwatari got in his car and drove to school, the events of last night slowly fading into a dull memory.

###

_Ugg school. _Risa thought as she waited for the train to arrive. She didn't want to go, she never did. But today especially. She felt sick and tired. Every sound pierced her ears with a sharp pain in her head. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to tune out the world, hoping it would some what dull the pain.

"Mrs. Harata?" She heard a squeaky voice say.

"Oh, hi daisuke." She waved and smiled, trying to act as normal as possible. She always put on a face for this oaf. Daisuke Niwa was by far her worst enemy. He was girly, and weak and idiotic. Nothing like the brave and handsome Dark, which she so much adored. She put on this face because Riku told her it was rude not to. Riku always knew what was best, so she went along with it, but day by day it got harder and got harder and harder to keep up the façade.

"How are you?" He cheerily asked.

"Umm, fine." She quickly lied, the last thing she wanted was him worried about her.

"Well that's good. Hey , I was wondering-" The train pulled up and she cut Daisuke off.

"Oh the train's here." She dashed inside and got lost in the crowd of people, and soon she could no longer see Daisuke. Risa looked around and found an open seat, luckily, and sat down. The train rattled about as it went up the hill and made its final stop near her school. She stood and got off the train, hurrying to avoid Daisuke. She dashed around the corner and up the stairs stopping to catch her breath at the top. She slowed her pace as she went, thinking that Daisuke wouldn't be able to catch up to her now.

" , wait up!" A voice called from behind her. She looked back, only to find the red headed bastard, Daisuke behind her.

###

"Niwa?" Satoshi said aloud unconsciously. It was a reflex when talking to Krad, when they actually did talk, Satoshi talked aloud as if he were really there.

_Yes, I think becoming friends would greater your chances of finding Dark._ Krad stated.

"And riding myself of you." Satoshi sneered. The sooner, the better he thought.

_If that's going to be your motivation, then yes, you will rid yourself of me much faster becoming friends with Daisuke Niwa. _Satoshi ignored the rest of what Krad said. Becoming friends with Niwa? Could he? Would Niwa? This could be his chance with him, to be near him at least. Being around Satoshi gave him the chills, much less being able to nonchalantly talking to him. Him and Niwa, friends? That would be ama-A searing pain hit his head and chest. He felt like something was ripping through his back. Quickly he ducked an empty room.

"Krad stop!" He yelled. He waited for the pain to cease, but there was no relent. "Krad!" He yelled again, hoping like hell no one would hear him. Satoshi started losing himself, falling back into a darkness that he always felt when he was changing. Satoshi gave another fierce yelp and admitted defeat, but none came. The pain began to lessen and he could see again. Krad had given up. "God damnit Krad. How stupid can you be?" Satoshi griped. "What if someone heard me or saw me? Our cover would be blown and you, god knows what father would do to you." He almost smiled at the thought, but it vanished quickly because whatever happened to Krad was sure to come back to him tenfold. "Just no more for today, please. I am exhausted. "

Satoshi didn't even wait for a response knowing he would get none. Satoshi came out of the room and started down the hall, all the time thinking a thought that he came a crossed often,

Krad is his worst enemy. One he wishes to rid the world of, not just for himself, but also for everyone. He thought of how easily he could get rid of him on his own, but his father would kill him before he could do that. How he hated the thing that was keeping him alive.

_So what do you think about Niwa? _Satoshi heard Krad say, knowing he was trying to provoke him into thinking about Daisuke and changing, but answering would end Krad's insufferable vice inside his head,

_I'll talk to him._ He thought back at Krad and went into his class and took the seat directly behind Niwa.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to my new beta, SickSadWorld325! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or anything related to it.**

"And why can't we do that outside?" Krad almost seemed to be laughing. Satoshi sat behind a row of lockers, hidden from Daisuke's few in the locker room. knew that Krad knew about his crush on Daisuke. That being said, his idea of becoming friends with Daisuke could be a plot to torture him even more. Lord knows Krad always enjoyed seeing him suffer.

"Well, off to the gym I go!" said Daisuke. Satoshi turned, having overheard, and saw Daisuke coming his way. He ducked quickly behind a bench and waited for him to exit.

"_I honestly don't see why we had to wait for him in her. Now he's going to see us coming out of the locker rooms and know we were in here_," Krad commented inside Satoshi's head.

"_That's the point_," Satoshi said, and smiled as he dusted himself off, getting up and leaving.

###

Riku had never really been fond of school - hated it, even - but gym class always cheered her up. Going outside and getting fresh air made her feel relaxed, so she took a deep breath and continued to walk out towards the field.

"Hey, Riku!" a high pitched squeal sounded from behind her. She turned to find the one and only Risa, her twin sister.

"Oh. Hey," Riku smiled back at the bubby girl. She and Risa had always been the best of friends, even if she was a little annoying and ditzy.

"So, guess what!" Risa grabbed Riku's arm and looked excitedly into her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I got us tickets to go see that new movie, 'Magical Love Gentlemen'!" Risa jumped as she told her sister. She was always doing things like this: surprising Riku with tickets or dinner or new clothes. She was so thoughtful and kind.

Riku looked at the field and saw that she was going to be late if she didn't hurry, and having Risa on her arm was only going to slow her down.

"Of course I'll go!" Riku said and awaited the squeal that was expected from her sister.

"Yay!" Risa positively glowed.

"But, now we have to spend the rest of the day apart. At least when we're watching the previews we'll have something to talk about." Riku's excuses to get away from Risa always worked, as much as it pained her to see her sister lonely. It needed to be done.

"All right!" Risa tore away from her sister's arm and across the field. Riku smiled and ran as well, watching her sister's back as she went.

###

"Ah, there's Ms. Harata." Daisuke gazed over at Risa as he went into the field opposite her's. He tried to forget the strange incident that had occurred outside the locker rooms minutes before. He thought of how Hiwatari came out of the locker room right after him, then called his name and pulled him back in. He told him the jocks were looking for him, so they hid behind a bench and waited for everyone to be out, but all the while Hiwatari looked like he was almost in pain. Much more serious than usual. He looked really sad-

"_You know she can probably see you_," Dark remarked inside Daisuke's head. Daisuke immediately blushed.

"_Y-You think so_?" He was frantic. If she saw him, she might figure out that he…

"_Nah, I'm just messin' with ya_," Dark laughed and Daisuke cringed. _Why does Dark have to be so irritating?_ He shook the thought as the coach called out to him.

"Niwa! Get over here!" Daisuke ran over to the group of kids beside his teacher and stood, waiting for directions. He gazed back at Risa and took in a breath of fresh air. It filled his nose with a sweet smell that made him smile a bit. He thought of how Ms. Harata and he were sharing the same air, how they were on the same ground, connected by the world around them.

"Daisuke!" He stopped spacing and looked to the angry teacher who had probably called him name more than once, but all he saw was a man still blathering on about some sport they were going to play. "Daisuke," the voice called again and he turned to see Satoshi standing behind him.

"Yeah?" he replied almost rudely.

"Wanna be partners?" Daisuke could see his face in Hiwatari's glasses, and almost laughed at himself for looking so shocked. This was the same Hiwatari that never talked, always looked longingly out windows and doesn't have any friends to his name, right? Maybe that's just it. He wants a friend. Daisuke smiled at Hiwatari.

"Sure!" he replied cheerfully.

###

Satoshi thought back on the events of the day as he and Daisuke tossed a football back and forth. In one day he had become what seemed like great friends with Daisuke. They were smiling and laughing and Daisuke didn't seem scared or intimidated at all. It was...nothing short of fantastic.

"_You seem to be having a blast_." Satoshi's smile vanished. He looked up at his forehead hoping maybe Krad could see the annoyance in his eyes, on his face.

"_Isn't that the plan?"_ Satoshi sarcastically replied.

"_Very much so. Good job."_ Satoshi laughed. Krad, giving praise? As if it meant anything.

"Are you alright, Hiwatari?" Satoshi looked back at Daisuke. His face seemed pinched, but Satoshi couldn't tell if it was from worry or the sun shining in Daisuke's face.

"Um, yeah. I just have a small headache."

"Oh, well make sure to take something for it before it gets too serious, okay?" Satoshi's heart clenched as he heard Daisuke's words. He was worried. Worried for him. This was all Satoshi ever wanted, right?

"_This is progressing splendidly_," Krad's voice broke through Satoshi's thoughts.

"_Indeed_," Satoshi responded, holding back tears. This was not what he wanted, not this way.

"I'm sorry, Die_,_" Satoshi whispered foolishly.

"What?" Daisuke inquired from across the field.

"I was just saying I'm sorry, for not being very good at football." Satoshi smiled, and threw the ball back at Daisuke.

###

"Bring it in!" the coach called. Daisuke grabbed the football and headed over to their teacher.

"Coming, Hiwatari?" Daisuke called to his partner, who looked like he was deep in thought.

"Hiwatari?" Daisuke walked over to him and put his hand on Hiwatari's shoulder. He shivered. "Are you all right, Hiwatari?" Daisuke removed his hand and looked into Satoshi's eyes, sad and dazed. "Hiwa-"

"I'm fine, just spaced out, sorry," he said as he pushed past Daisuke.

"You're sure you're all right?" Daisuke questioned, jogging to keep pace with his friend.

"Yeah, it's just that headache," Satoshi grew faster, and Daisuke fell behind.

"If you need some medicine, I have some," he called to Satoshi, who probably couldn't hear him, seeing as though he was already half way across the field. Daisuke picked up his pace and joined the rest of his peers.

"Good work today, boys. Niwa and Hiwatari, you're on clean up duty." Daisuke nodded and looked over to his friend, who seemed to have gone stiff as a board. "Let's head in!" the teacher called. Daisuke walked over to an empty bag and started putting balls into it.

"Hiwatari?" Daisuke looked over at the boy who was moving as if there was a tree strapped to his back. "You don't look so good." Daisuke started to walk over, when Satoshi took off his glasses and slicked back his hair. Daisuke couldn't help but be enveloped in his beauty. He looked like he was shining with all the sweat trickling down his forehead and off his nose. Daisuke shivered and continued forward.

"I'm fine, just tired. Let's pick up the balls now and take them down to the shed later, I don't want to be late for class." So for the rest of the hour they were silently picking up balls and putting them into bags. Once they were done, they returned to the locker rooms and changed. Daisuke felt a chill run through him, like he had been there before with Satoshi. Changing in silence, Daisuke hurried and gathered his things, almost rushing out the door.

"_Have you got it bad or what?"_

"_Shut up, Dark," he said, knowing he was right._

###

Satoshi had never felt so nervous in all his life. He had never felt nervous really, other than when he met his knew "father." He could remember every detail, every facet. He walked out of his newly burnt down house and saw a man standing in front of a very nice black car. Satoshi had been only 11, and yet he could tell this man meant him harm. The man walked over to him and told him all about his family, everything they did, everything they were known for. Somehow this stranger knew all about his family and their secrets. Satoshi wanted to run away, with every fiber of his being, but his brain wouldn't let him. The man started talking about how he was going to give Satoshi a new home and help him learn to use the Hikari family's special gift. The man said it would all be for justice, peace, safety. His safety. So he took the man's hand and got into his car, never to know the name Hikari again.

"And your homework is page 84 in your textbooks." The teacher's ramblings pulled Satoshi out of his reverie. He took a deep breath and buried the memory deep in his mind as he had done so many times before.

***ring***

Satoshi rose as the bell rang and gathered his things, relatively unprepared for another hour alone with Daisuke, even if they were just cleaning. He started out the room, backpack in hand when a familiar voice caught him by surprise.

"_Stop with your sad memories, caring only makes you weak_," Satoshi cringed as Krad's voice entered his ears.

"_You're right, Krad, I'm being far too melancholy. "_

"_You sound like your father_." Satoshi wished he could take Krad and throw him out a window. Several windows.

"_My guardian_," Satoshi corrected.

"_Yes, yes whatever you like_." Silence. Krad said nothing, and Satoshi did the same as he hurried down the corridor and outside.

###

"Riiiiikuuuuu!" Riku held the phone away from her ear as Risa shirked into it.

"I know, I know. I just have to stay an hour after school. It won't even mess up any of our plans, I promise. I'll be home as soon as I can be," Riku reassured her sister. She always hated disappointing her, and avoided doing so at every possible turn, but sometimes she just had to face it. She waited for Risa to respond, and hoped she wasn't mad.

"All right, I understand. Love you!" Risa made a kissing noise through the phone and hung up. She was totally mad, and Riku would pay for it later, but for now her only choice was to hurry up and clean the art room, the head home.

"I dunno, maybe this is a bad idea." Riku heard a voice drifting in the hall, she walked over to the door and looked around, but no one was there except Diesuke, and he didn't appear to have a phone with him...who was he talking to?

"I know I have to, it's just- I have a bad feeling about this, Satoshi it so...so creepy," Daisuke continued, talking to himself.

"Weirdo," Riku said to herself as she stepped away from the door and continued cleaning.

###

Daisuke walked down the hall, headed towards the gym to help clean up. He was nervous about the fact that Satoshi would be there, but something in him said he shouldn't be...whenever Satoshi's name came up in Daisuke's head he felt...jittery? No, it was something else...something better...Daisuke literally shook the thought from his head and walked into the gym. He didn't see Satoshi anywhere.

"Guess I'll have to start on my own," Daisuke said as he headed over to the other end of the gym to get the bag for all the balls. He bent over to pick up the bag and started to straighten up, when a voice sounded throughout the gym.

"Sorry I'm late." Daisuke turned around and came face to face with Satoshi. He was standing no more than two inches from Daisuke's nose.

"Hi!" Daisuke jumped back, his voice cracking. "Uh, hi," Daisuke corrected his tone and tried hello again. He wasn't going to make this anymore awkward than it already was.

"Shall we begin?" Satoshi said, obviously not waiting for a response, as he started picking up foam balls and shooting them into the bag Daisuke was holding. This went on for about a half hour. Now with all the balls picked up and the gym tidy, Satoshi and Daisuke started down the stairs to the basement of the gym to put everything away.

"Done," Satoshi said as he set the last bag of balls in its place. He looked to Daisuke, who was standing near the door looking across the room.

"Awesome. Then I guess we should get going." Daisuke started to head out of the room, when a loud crash was sent through the room.

"What the…?" Satoshi looked around, perplexed. He found Daisuke frozen by the door. He looked really pale.

"Something wrong, Daisuke?" Satoshi asked, as he walked towards him.

"Ah, no! Not at all!" Daisuke unfroze and fell against the wall, creating a domino effect and closing the door along with him. A bang came when the door closed, creating darkness.

"Shit," Satoshi sped to the door and pulled on it.

"_Problem?"_ Krad spoke in his head, a smirk in his voice.

"_Shut up_," Satoshi retorted. He looked to Daisuke, or what he assumed was Daisuke and frowned. "We're stuck."

"What!?" Daisuke yelled and ran to the door. "No way!" He pulled on the handle and kicked the door, but it wouldn't budge. "UGH!" Daisuke moaned.

"Sorry, looks like we're not going anywhere." Satoshi rubbed his face and slid down the wall. This was the last thing he needed, trapped with Daisuke in a dark, secluded room. Shit.

**A/N: I personally love DN Angel and I love Yaoi even more, so this is the best combo I could stir up. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
